kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/The (Provisional) Wedding Chapter - Sazanami
A journey with you (the marriage chronicles) "My life could be compared to a still water, Forever unmoving and forever still... But since you came to my life... The ripples that you produced... Has changed me forever. I will be forever in your debt... Because, I learned how to love." Her Journey Master once told me that once in a girl's life, she will have to choose a partner that she is willing to spend her life until the day that they die. Master, is however stating that it does not apply to us ship-girls since we are more of boundary that is close to a human and not. But despite those claims, I am perfectly human, because I was born one. Ever since that time that he has confessed his love for me, I have been on his side since then... Well, he never complained on how much I monopolized him away from the others to a point that the others go to a drastic measures to get him away for a bit. But anyways... Master, he really cherished me more than I ever know. He is the type that always keep secrets from me... but he does tell me from time to time. Though I feel that he still has a lot to say to me, I just wait for the time that he would say those to me... Because probably... I am still being protected by him. (Though I don't know how much deeper and darker the secrets he keeps, He plans in telling me and Samidare about that later.) Anyways, Master is quite a man of few words at times and sometimes, a man with a running mouth when he is on another occasions. But despite those differences, Master is always Master; he never fails to show how much he loves me. But recently, Master has been busy for quite some time. He even gave me some papers to sign... I did read them and it was for some kind of a preparation. He even submitted his leave of Absence ahead of time. I wonder what he will do with that. Anyways, I did saw my own leave form in those documents; his instructions were I have to approve it too. Master has been contacting Kinugasa-san lately and so is Kumano-san who always gives him some advice regarding to some things. Kumano often would tell me that she is always envious that I am quite a lucky girl to be pampered a lot by Master. Somehow, she is signaling me that there will be a big event happening soon and it will be centered on me. Anyways, Samidare is always happy to see me whenever she passes by to the office. She said that she will take over operations on that day. I wonder if Master has been plotting something. Hmm... I wonder. With all those speculations, one thing is for sure; all those constant visits to the sortie area had left me quite tired all day long. Master who was supervising it was happy to look at the results. I can feel that the time will come soon. And whatever it is... It’s quite a big spectacle for the two us and that event will be the event that I will never, ever forget. His Preparations Sazanami has already reaching goal as I speak of it. Well, I guess this is what happens when you force the development of such things. But I do not mind. I can say that things were partly fall under my expectations. And it seems that she is fine with that. Anyways, with the preparations undergoing, I have no more time to dilly-dally. Kinugasa has already notified me that the restaurant we will go is reserved to our name. This is quite a great achievement to hear. Kumano has told me that she will do the work of Samidare for that day when we take our leave for that day, which is quite magnificent. Samidare says that she wanted to be the witness to that ceremony, so yeah; she will be there when we go to the ceremony hall. Lastly, Kasumi seemed to be volunteering to do my work on our absence along with Samidare. With all things already in place, I hope Nagato would finish Sazanami’s wedding dress on time, though I might have been garnishing the said event... I can say that I did my best to look presentable to the guy who would award us the bond of eternity. I still have some paperwork to do after the ceremony, all in all, but after that, the time we can be alone would be doubled and the time I would spent with others might lessen. Anyways, Uzuki and Yayoi have already agreed to carry the ring in that day itself. Well, I tried to make a copy of that ring so it’s quite fair that... Never mind, Minazuki seems to be happy that she is seeing someone get married, though from my experience her curiosity might develop into something bad in the long run... I better let Satsuki handle her for the meanwhile. Mikazuki is... as always, jealous of the said development. She kept pestering me that I should give her the ring. Well, knowing her... she might drugged me to sleep and do not let me go out during that date of my grand ceremony, but I have faith in her that she will not do anything bad that will make herself sad in the long run. She asked me one time why I have chose Sazanami over her... I still can't answer her question, but... I did manage to convince her that I love her. "Mikazuki, I guess I still can't answer your question as of now." "Its fine Commander, I can already see how much you really love Sazanami-san. It’s just, I am so jealous of her right now that you can do those things to make sure she would say yes." "Well... I do exaggerate from time to time." "Anyways Commander, I will wait for the time that you will ask for my hand then. I will be waiting for you." "Yup... I guess I will do that too. Please be patient with me until that time." "I will..." And so, Mikazuki is convinced with my answer. Anyways, Aoba promised me to stay out of our way this time around so I will keep her word about it. Asides, Sensei seems to be irritated about the matters regarding to marriage, I guess she has one failed relationship back in her days, But I better not pry to it since I might taste her wrath if I do that. So without further ado... With a few runs to go... and a little confirmation from Kazagumo who seems to be troubled about the said occasion, I guess in a few days, I will make the ends meet and proceed to the plan just what I have envisioned of. A year and half is too long for a wait "Master, how long did we wait?" Sazanami sits on my side as we watch the sun sets from the sky. As far as we can remember, Sazanami has mentioned that she might know what I am currently doing as she tries to probe me with this question. "A year and a half since then…" I replied with the minimum number of words possible as a response. "I see... It’s been quite some time then. Anyways, I always thought that you would do things slowly then, but Master, what is this? Am I going to be some kind of a winning piece soon? Am I going to be the fleet's ace?" "Nope. Asides Sazanami, Our Ace is quite a shy girl. She is not as shameless as you are." "Shameless... I kinda don't like the word." "Indeed." I hold Sazanami's hand as I comfort her... "So Master, what is the deal anyways? I have a feeling that those sorties of mine were related to the events that you are currently doing as of this moment. I wonder Master... I wonder if it’s aimed for me." "Well... Just wait and see... Asides, this is quite a big celebration for the two of us. It’s something that will forever etch into your memory like the scribbles in an undisturbed cave walls." "I wonder if your analogy is sufficient enough to make it look so small." "Well, I just happen to be quite ecstatic over the past few days... I mean, you are already level 98 and such time is getting closer." "Hmm... I thought we were going to be married along with Samidare?" "Well... change of plans. Somehow, I can't purchase an extra ring at this moment of time." "I see... So did Samidare know this already?" "Yup. As a matter of fact, she prefers to be wed alone. Knowing her, she rarely voices her desires especially when you are around." "Indeed... So Master, it’s our wedding soon, right?" "Yup. I am glad you catch on that so quickly." "Well, with too much hype that you exercise... I just can't help but get curious since you are too busy to do work nowadays." "Sorry for leaving them to their hands, But I did asked for them to do these jobs while you are away." "Indeed. Master, did you ever regret in doing this?" Sazanami looks at me while the sun makes it last hurrah by shining it currently orange rays of light towards our direction. As soon as the sun finally sets into the horizon, I grabbed her shoulder and kiss her lips for a while. After kissing her soft lips, I answered her question. "Nope. As a matter of fact, I enjoy this development more than ever." Sazanami smiled at me as she hears my reply. "I see... Master, I too; did not regret loving you." We kissed one more and this time, we kissed passionately underneath the rising moon and after a minute of our intense kissing, we let go of one another and we stood up and went back to the office doing work. "Master, I love you." "Sazanami, I love you more... More than you ever know..." And we hold hands as we enter the door. Underneath the Moonlight POV Master asked me to leave my 6PM onwards free... It seems that the time has finally come. He has quite have the shy look when he asked me to leave my schedule open for tonight, but knowing things based from our conversation last night, It only meant one thing... Our time has come. Master has a habit of semi-spoiling the sequence based on the things that he wanted to do and it happens to be that he already lay down the line to marry me and Samidare this fall. But it seems that Samidare-chan's marriage would get a bit setback since Master can't buy an extra ring at this moment. Anyways, now that I mentioned it... If I do have to eat tonight somewhere... I need to have my clothes prepared for that occasion. But thank goodness that Nagato-san seems to have prepared a dress for me for that dinner party. Soon after, as I try to sort things out today, Ushio came to the office to officially congratulate me (she is being a spoiler to the story anyways). We have spoken a few words with one another and she wishes me the best of luck to the things that will arrive to me. Lunch came and it seems that Master didn't join me in it... It seems that he is still keeping some details behind, but I do not mind it at all... After all, it's still a secret even if I have a vague idea what is he going to do later on. Anyways, night came... I wore the dress Nagato-san has provided to me and the Admiral... I mean Master, has asked me to go out for a formal date. |---| POV I asked Sazanami out and when the evening came, she came out of the base wearing the pink dress I requested Nagato to do in a hurry. Anyways, she is looked so gorgeous with that dress she currently wears. Luckily, I did ask Kinugasa for a car and we went to the restaurant that I have reserved for the day. It was because we flung out our names that the reservation made possible. And as soon as we arrive at the said restaurant, we went out of the car and I asked Sazanami to join me for dinner. Since the restaurant is reserved for the two of us, there is no one who bothers us at the time I have to make my confession. Anyways, with that we went inside after she gave her answer to me The said room only had one table which is placed in the middle of the room and there are musicians playing mellow songs to set the mood inside the whole room. "Not Bad, Hiro-san." "Indeed. I did my best to make this possible." And the two of us went and sit at our own chairs. After that, we order the best meal the restaurant has to offer and they gave it to us immediately and the two of us started eating our meals. After that, it's time for me to start things moving. After eating, the lights went out. Soon, the background music grew mellower as the lights started to slightly lighten the room as the room is currently illuminated by candle lights. "I thought the surprise is finally over?” "Nope. It’s just the beginning. Sazanami, shall we dance?" "Yes Hiro-san." And I offered my hand to Sazanami who seems to be waiting for me to lead her. And soon after, we dance the waltz to the tune of the background music that is currently playing. "Say Hiro-san, this is quite grand coming from you, can your wallet handle this?" "Yup. My investments and profits made it possible." "I see..." "So Sazanami, have you fallen for me?" "Is that even a question? Of course I always fall for you." "True." And we both stop after the music stops playing signaling me to do it already. I kneel down and I took out the ring which I hid under my pocket of my black vest. Sazanami's face showed a smile after she saw the content of the box as I open it right in front of her. "Sazanami, I might have been too late to do this, but; will you marry me provisionally?" Tears trickle down Sazanami's face as she hears my confession. Without thinking for a second, she answers my proposal with the simplest answer in the world. "Yes." And so, Sazanami and I are going to get provisionally married soon. Marriage Ceremony (in-game) "Welcome back, Master~! What? Eh, Admiral, your serious face... what? W-what? Eeeeh?" Normally, we didn't really rehearsed for this moment, I never even knew that this is where he would give me the ring. Master is indeed a sly guy... But I don't hate it. Afterall, if I don't get surprise every now and then, it means that he is quite predcictable. This room... which hasn't been used ever since it was made, was finally used for the first time in its completion. I guess this room is special enough for us to be consider this place something worthy of an urban legend... But then, Master would probably kill any rumor that would circulate around the base so I better keep it to myself then and pass this massage along to the other girls that Master would gave life to. Anyways, the real program starts after this ceremony... That's what master... I mean, Hiro-san said after he provisionally married me. 2nd Ceremony After we said our vows, we headed out towards the place where the second (and a grander ceremony awaits us), From there, People were lined up and they all wait for the time that we come out of the base. And as soon as we step outside, the audience applauded as we went out to do our vows in front of everyone. Of course we also invited my friends from the other naval base. And so, behind the windy sea, we stood in the middle of the stage thanking everyone around us for this great time. "And thus, even if things went quite awry from time to time... now that we are here... I am glad to tell you all that I finally made it!" The crowd laughed after saying my message to the audience. "Master, please don't leave them hanging anymore... I am waiting for that too..." "Right. Anyways... Sazanami, call me by my name from now on!" "Eh!? But... I am quite..." "Alright, maybe when we are married for real then. I shall wait for that." "Sure." The guy who stands in between us who serves as a witness is Kuro who currently wearing white clothes that somehow didn't suit him. "Kuro, I never knew you are a priest?" "Oh not you too... of course I am not a priest, I used to be like that but, I got out of that place so early, but I can still do something about giving you two my approval since I am quite..." "Kurogane-san, please make us do our vows already. I can't wait to kiss Master." "Fine. Hiro, your woman is quite excited to do that already." "Well... I guess we better hurry up." And so, Kuro made us say our vows already. "I am Hiro Raven, promise to love Sazanami with all of my heart, in good times and bad times, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health... wait, this is a marriage vow?" "Just bare with it, there are no vows for provisional marriage anyways." "Tch." After realizing that I am just too conscious with myself, I repeat to say the vow to Sazanami. "I, Hiro Raven, take you, Sazanami, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Sazanami's face grew red and she answers my question immediately. "Yes." Then Sazanami looked at me and said her vow to me "I, Sazanami, take you, Hiro Raven, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." I suddenly felt happy after Sazanami said those words to me, despite being just used for provisional marriage... It felt that we were truly married. And soon, Kuro who was just standing as our 'witness' finally gave us our signal to kiss in front of the audience. Honestly, we really don't want to do it right in front of them. But anyways, we did it for performance sake. Overall, the said ceremony is nothing more but a garnish, it really serve no purpose at all but to show to them how happy we are at that moment. We might have also hurt some people in our end too, but we do plan on making up to them after we have our night together. And so, with all the absurdities we have done for the past few days, it all boils down to one more action... The night together. Epilogue: The lovers underneath the moonlight It was evening when the two went to their room. It was a room for two. It is a room where a married couple would go. Anyways, it is a house that is a few miles away from the naval base. They are having a great time talking to one another. "So, this is it?" "Yup." The two looked at one another and they move their lips closer and kissed one another. Only the moon and the stars were the witness towards the deep and passionate love forming between the two as they love themselves deeply. - end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic